Justin Timberlake
Justin Randall Timberlake (Memphis, Tennessee, 31 de enero de 1981) es un cantante, compositor, actor, productor discográfico, bailarín y empresario estadounidense. Biografía 1981-1995: Primeros años e inicios artísticos Justin Timberlake nació el 31 de enero de 1981 en Memphis, Tennessee, Estados Unidos, hijo de Randall Timberlake y Lynn Bomar. Timberlake tiene ascendencia inglesa y distantemente alemana y nativa americana. En 1984, sus padres se divorciaron y rehicieron sus vidas con nuevas parejas. Su madre se casó con el banquero Paul Harless cuando Justin tenía 5 años de edad, mientras que su padre, un director de coro de una iglesia bautista, tuvo dos hijos con su segunda esposa, Lisa Perry. Timberlake creció en Millington, un pequeño pueblo al norte de Memphis. Su primera experiencia musical fue a los once años de edad interpretando canciones country en el programa de televisión Star Search, con el nombre de Justin Randall. En 1993 obtuvo verdadera fama al unirse al grupo de niños que participaban en el programa de televisión The Mickey Mouse Club. Allí conoció a su futura pareja sentimental, Britney Spears, a su compañera de giras, Christina Aguilera, a su futuro compañero de banda, JC Chasez y al futuro actor de cine, Ryan Gosling. Cuando el programa terminó en 1995, Timberlake y Chasez fueron reclutados para participar en 'N Sync, el nuevo grupo musical que el productor Lou Pearlman estaba planificando junto a Chris Kirkpatrick. 1995-2002: 'N Sync El grupo 'N Sync se formó en 1995 y comenzó su carrera en el año 1996 en Alemania. Timberlake y Chasez sirvieron como sus dos vocalistas principales. Dos años más tarde el grupo logró el éxito en Estados Unidos con el lanzamiento de su álbum debut *NSYNC. En el 2000 lanzaron el álbum más rápidamente vendido de todos los tiempos en EE.UU., No strings attached, del cual se vendieron 2,4 millones de copias durante la primera semana. El tercer álbum de 'N Sync, Celebrity (2001) también fue un éxito comercial. En el 2002, tras concluir la gira Pop Odyssey Tour, la banda decidió hacer una pausa. En ese momento, Timberlake comenzó a trabajar en su propio álbum. Pasado el tiempo, Justin declaró a la revista Rolling Stone que estaba preocupado por el manejo que el mánager Lou Pearlmanestaba dándole a la banda y que estaba siendo estafado económicamente. 2002-2004: Justified En agosto de 2002, tras pasar meses grabando su álbum debut como solista, Justified, Timberlake actuó en la ceremonia de los premios MTV Video Music Awards, donde presentó el primer sencillo del álbum, «''Like i love you''», con un show inspirado en Michael Jackson. La canción alcanzó el puesto número 11 de la lista de popularidad Billboard Hot 100. El 5 de noviembre de 2002, Justified fue lanzado y debutó en el puesto número dos del Billboard 200, vendiendo 439.000 copias en su primera semana. En cifras generales, se vendieron más de 3 millones de copias en Estados Unidos y más de 7 millones en todo el mundo, recibiendo críticas considerablemente positivas. 2004–2006: Colaboraciones y actuación Timberlake dejó su carrera musical en reposo para comenzar a mostrar otra faceta: la actuación. El primer rol que desempeñó en este periodo fue el de un periodista en la película Edison force, que fue filmada en el año 2004 y fue lanzada directamente en vídeo el 18 de julio de 2006. También actuó en los filmes Alpha dog, Black snake moan y prestó su voz para el personaje de «Artie» en la película animada Shrek III, estrenada el 18 de mayo de 2007. Además, encarnó a un joven Elton John en el vídeo musical del propio Elton, «''This train don't stop there anymore''». Justin continuó grabando junto a otros artistas. Tras «Where is the love?», colaboró nuevamente con The Black Eyed Peas en la canción «My style» del álbum Monkey business (2005). También participó en el tema «Work it», que fue incluido en el disco Nellyville, del rapero Nelly, en2003. Mientras grababa la canción «Signs» junto a Snoop Dog, Justin descubrió que tenía problemas en su garganta. El 5 de mayo de 2005, se sometió a una cirugía para remover unos nódulos. Se le aconsejó no cantar, ni hablar en voz alta por lo menos durante unos meses. También en el 2005, Justin instaló su propio sello discográfico, JayTee Records. Otros trabajos A finales del año 2002, Justin fue la primera celebridad en aparecer en el programa de televisión Punk'd, un espacio dedicado a hacer bromas a personajes famosos, conducido por el actor Ashton Kutcher. Tres episodios más tarde, Timberlake fue quien intervino en el show para hacerle una broma a Kelly Osbourne y luego, en el año 2003, Justin parodió a Kutcher y su programa en uno de los episodios de Saturday Night Live. En el año 2004, la cadena de televisión ABC contrató a Justin para que escribiera una canción para su cobertura de la NBA. En el año 2005 lanzó la línea de vestuario William Rast, vendida en las tiendas Bloomingdale's, junto a su amigo de la infancia Trace Ayala y en octubre de ese mismo año, la Asociación Grammy premió a Justin por sus esfuerzos humanitarios en Tenessee, junto al escritor y director Craig Brewer, quien también es nativo de ese lugar. Vida personal En 2007 comenzó a salir con la también actriz Jessica Biel, con quien terminó en marzo de 2011. Sin embargo, volvió con ella en septiembre del mismo año, anunciando su compromiso matrimonial en enero de 2012. La boda se concretó el 19 de octubre del mismo año en la localidad de Apulia, al sur de Italia. El 31 de enero de 2015, coincidiendo con su cumpleaños número treinta y cuatro, Timberlake confirmó el embarazo de Biel a través de una fotografía publicada en Instagram donde se le ve a él besando el vientre de su esposa. En junio de 2008, y mientras promocionaba un perfume en Francia, Timberlake confesó sufrir un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo referente al orden, la limpieza y los objetos alineados correctamente. El 11 de abril de 2015 nació su hijo Silas Randall Timberlake. Filmografía Seleccionada Categoría:Actores